


The Doctor

by Peterquilltingcircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Phasma is very gay, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterquilltingcircle/pseuds/Peterquilltingcircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma isn't having the best day. She's been captured by the Resistance, there are several blaster wounds on her person, and to top it off, rescue is impossible.</p>
<p>At least her doctor's cute.</p>
<p>Based on my headcanon that Phasma is Really Gay and needs an awesome girlfriend to show her the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor

Phasma woke up in what she assumed was the medical wing of the First Order base on Endor, a tube of oxygen in her nose, and what seemed to be a bruise that covered her entire body. Her hearing was fuzzy and her vision blurry, but there seemed to be a lot of people in white coats flitting around her before she slipped back into darkness.

The next time Phasma awoke, she felt much more lucid, and there was a beautiful woman hovering over her. Her hair was long and dark, a contrast to Phasma's own choppy blonde locks, and large, thick glasses took up much of her face.

“Oh, you’re finally awake. Good, the General will want to have a few words with you. First things first though, how are you feeling? You’re not in any pain?” Her eyes widened in concern, and Phasma couldn't help but notice how pretty they were.

Phasma scrubbed at her face and tried to say she felt functional enough to deal with Hux, but her throat didn’t seem to want to cooperate.

The woman, a doctor or nurse, presumably, smacked herself on the forehead. “Of course, you haven’t had any water for a while, your throat must be parched! Here you go,” she said, as she pressed a cup into Phasma’s hands.

After taking several greedy gulps of the water, Phasma felt well enough to speak. “I think I can talk to the General for a bit, but not too long, I don’t want to fall asleep in the middle of an interrogation, I’m sure it’s considered rude.”

The woman laughed brightly. “Well well well, apparently the fearsome Captain Phasma has a sense of humor after all. I’ll go let everyone know you’re awake, but if you need anything, just press the button on your right, and I’ll come right back.” She turned and started to walk out of the room, her ponytail swishing behind her and leaving the sweet smell of flowers in her wake.

“Wait!” Phasma called out, “What’s your name?”

She turned back, and Phasma noticed just then how pretty she was. “My name Doctor Yari. If one of the medbots asks where I am, just tell them I’m in a meeting with the General.”

Phasma nodded, settling back onto the cot and trying to remember how she’d gotten hurt in the first place. She could feel the telltale burn of blaster fire in her shoulder, chest and thigh, and from the looks of the bruises on her hands she had probably been in a fight. Suddenly everything clicked, and she was back on Endor, trying to signal a retreat to her troops in a desperate bid to minimize the loss of life. Phasma knew the only reason they were fighting this battle was because of that idiot FN-2187 and his betrayal of the order. There was no other way the Resistance could have gotten their location, As she raised her arm to light the retreat flare, she felt a bloom of pain in her shoulder. She dropped the flare and raised her blaster to fire-

And that's all there was. Judging by the other blaster wounds, she must have put up quite a fight before managing to retreat.

Phasma had been staring at the wall, trying to ignore the creeping pain in her shoulder, for what seemed like an hour before the door to her room opened and in stepped-

Oh.

Oh no.

No no no, this wasn’t real.

Phasma’s face must have tipped General Leia Organa off to her surprise, and her previously hardened face seemed to soften a bit. “I presume you know who I am, Captain.”

“I had assumed when my doctor told me I was meeting with the General, I would be-”

“Would be meeting General Hux? I am sorry for the misunderstanding, the younger recruits don’t like to use my name, they seem to think it’s rude. A habit I haven’t had time to train out, I’m afraid.” She sat down in a chair placed near Phasma’s bed.

“I assume you’re hear to interrogate me?” Phasma said quietly, fiddling with the edge of her blanket. 

“Not yet, my dear girl,” General Organa said with a small smile. “We don’t want you dying on us, you’re a valuable source of information. Doctor Yari will be in charge of you until she deems you up to our standards for light duty. Then, and only then, will we begin questioning, Captain.” 

Phasma blinked incredulously. “So I’m just supposed to sit here and do nothing until I heal, at which point you’ll torture me until I spill the Order’s dirty secrets?”

General Organa looked shocked. “Torture you? Heavens no, nothing so uncivilized. We don’t hurt people to gain information like the order, but we do have our ways.” She stood up and patted Phasma on the leg, just below the blaster wound. As she cursed and grabbed the appendage, the General made her exit.

After the wound stopped pulsing, Phasma sat back against the cot and thought about what had just transpired. She could admit to herself a grudging respect for General Organa’s tactics, both on the battlefield and off. She was good at what she did, and as a military woman herself, she knew how hard she must have worked to get where she was. Phasma still didn’t know what she meant when she said they “had their ways”, but whatever it was, she didn’t look forward to it.

When Doctor Yari came back later to check on her, Phasma couldn’t look her in the eye.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Phasma blinked in confusion.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who the General was and you had to find out that way. Please understand, I thought you had already figured out what was happening and that you were just taking it really well, if I’d have known, I’d never-”

Phasma held up her hand. “Stop. I don’t blame you, even if your logic was faulty.”  
The dark-haired woman let out a sigh of relief. “Well that’s good, because we’re going to be spending a lot of time together, and I want us to at least be friendly with each other.”

Phasma felt one corner of her mouth quirk up. “You think you can make the fearsome Captain Phasma be your friend?” she asked, a note of bitterness creeping into her voice.

The doctor looked her right in the eyes, not showing even a hint of fear as she replied, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Phasma talks to Finn!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on tumblr at peterquilltingcircle, I post a lot of Star Wars, Dragon Age, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, etc.


End file.
